Never Again Lullaby
by firebird478
Summary: Kurt can't take it anymore. He just want's to end his live. Will Blaine realized before it's to late? And will he be able to save him?


****_So, I kinda love Nickelback, and whenever I hear their song Lullaby, I have to think about what a great Klaine-fic you could write with it. Here is my try on it. I don't know if it's good, and it's not betaed, but I really hope you like it. And PLEASE leave reviews!_

_(Oh, and by the way, I do not own Glee or any of the characters/actors. But that's kind of obvious, I think)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Never again (Lullaby)<strong>

He was tired of it all. He was tired of all the stupid people staring and laughing at him, of all the shit that they wrote all over the internet and wrote on his locker and car. He just couldn't take it any more. Tomorrow, after school, he would just go, drive to the coast, and jump of a cliff. He would end his life, and the people would be happy about him beeing away and not havingg to see him anymore. Kurt Hummel would be gone.

Blaine was worried. Like, he was scared. He kept texting Kurt, his amazing boyfriend, but Kurt had just told him that he wanted to be alone and he should stop texting. Blaine had realized how Kurt had changed over the last weeks and months; how he had become more depressed and sad with every day, how nothing could make him really happy anymore. Most people hadn't noticed, because Kurt always had been good at hiding his feelings, but he couldn't hide them from Blaine. And as he sat there now, with Kurt not wanting to talk to him, him just wanting to be alone, he got the thought that maybe, Kurt was going to do what Blaine had feared him doing since a bit. He was scared that maybe, just maybe, Kurt was comitting suicide. That he had planed it since days, or weeks, and was going to do it maybe tomorrow. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt how much he mattered, and that he had to stay strong, even if it seemed like the whole world hated him. He had been at this point himself in his past, and he knew how he was going to reach Kurt. He was going to sing. 'Cause music could safe a live. He knew it.

Next day at school, Kurt was very silent and tried to be on his own most of the time. Blaine let him alone, but he always stayed close to him and watched him. When Glee club started, Blaine went up to Mr. Shue and told him that he had a song he just had to sing. He told him that it was probably going to safe a live, and Mr. Shue told him that of course he could sing, and took a seat with a still very worried and shocked look on his face. Blaine just turned to the others, and when everyone went quiet, he told them that this song was very important and he ment all of it. Then he started singing.

_Oh, I know the feeling  
>Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge<br>And there ain't no healing  
>From cutting yourself with the jagged edge <em>

_I'm telling you that  
>It's never that bad<br>Taking it from someone who's been where you're at  
>Laid out on the floor<br>And you're not sure  
>You can take this any more<em>

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now I'm reaching out  
>To let you know that you're not alone<br>And if you can't tell I'm scared as hell  
>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone<br>So just close your eyes  
>Well honey here comes a lullaby<br>Your very own lullaby _

_Please let me take you  
>Out of the darkness and into the light<br>'Cause I have faith in you  
>You're gonna it through another night <em>

At this point, he was look right at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes and was staring at him, looking relieaved and shocked at the same time.

_Stop thinking about the easy way out  
>There's no need to go and blow the candle out<br>Because you're not done  
>You're far too young and the best is yet to come <em>

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now I'm reaching out  
>To let you know that you're not alone<br>And if you can't tell I'm scared as hell  
>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone<br>So just close your eyes  
>Well honey here comes a lullaby<br>Your very own lullaby _

_Everybody's hit the bottom  
>And everybody's been forgotten<br>Well everybody's tired of being alone  
>Yeah, everybody's been abandoned<br>And left a little empty handed  
>So if you're out there barely hangin' on <em>

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now I'm reaching out  
>To let you know that you're not alone<br>And if you can't tell I'm scared as hell  
>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone<br>So just close your eyes  
>Well honey here comes a lullaby<br>Your very own lullaby _

When Blaine finished, he had tears running down his face, and before he could do anything, Kurt ran up to him and fell in his arms, sobbing and not able to do anything but cling to Blaine and cry out all the things that were so heavy on his shoulders, all the things he just couldn't stand anymore, the things which got him that far that he had wanted to kill himself. And Blaine hold him and told him that it was okay, that everything was going to be okay now. Mr. Shue and all the others came to them and wanted to know if it was true, if Kurt really had comitted suicide, but Blaine told them that they should just let it alone and let him take care of Kurt. He then walked out and got Kurt into his car, driving him home. When they sat in the car, Kurt leaned over and whispered "Thank you. I wouldn't be here anymore tomorrow if you hadn't been; but how did you know?" "As I said in the song, if been there myself. I could feel it. And I never wanted to imagine a live without you. Please, promisse me that you will never think about something like this again." And with that, he leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips. It was a short, sweet kiss, and it told Kurt more than all words how much he was loved and how much his live was worth. "Never again", he whispered softly.


End file.
